Knight Vs Dragon
by vanessaainsley
Summary: Hi there, my name is Clara Wright. I usually have wacko dreams, but this… this is ridiculous. Or so I thought. Unfortunately I'm stuck in this world, but it's not all terrible. I've met all these lovely people, and among them is… Ace.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight vs Dragon**

Author's note:

I don't own Alice in the country of hearts or country of clover, they belong to QuinRose which means I don't own anyone except my OC Clara Wright, this goes without saying for all ten chapters.

I don't own the plot either, I just took the words and added and replaced some of alice's dialogue with my own

When I started writing this I didn't know it would be so time consuming, after all, all I'm doing is copying the dialogue.

Let me know what you think, or not, up to you.

Chapter 1:

Right at this moment, I'm at clock tower with Julius where I was sent by Vivaldi to pick up Ace to go back to heart castle.

* * *

"Drinking coffee again?" I ask Julius teasingly

"Yes," he replies flatly

"And brooding again, huh?" I push it

"Leave me alone. I have work to do." He deflects my jab.

"But I'm _bored_ Julius. I can't believe Ace isn't back yet. What's keeping him?" I say in annoyance. "Vivaldi's probably furious."

I watch Julius tinker with the gears of a broken clock, "That man… despises the castle. To be more accurate, he despises his role." He pauses to glance up at me. "but if _you_ try to bring him back, you might succeed. The queen was wise to send you."

I arch a brow, "oh? Is that so? Well now I feel kind of bad for making him go back to the one place he hates."

I know Ace likes me, if his advances are any indication. The feeling is mutual luckily for him. I've always believed loving someone is a choice. If you were to fall in love, what's to stop you from falling out of it? I wouldn't take my chances. Anyway, I've chosen to love Ace despite our constant clashes. Loving someone is easy, it's the conflicts that are hard.

I'm pulled out of my reverie by Julius' sigh. "I wish you wouldn't drag me into your drama."

"I beg your pardon?" I say archingly. "You better not be talking to me," I narrow my eyes.

"You're the only one here." He throws back

"You offend me. There is no drama going on between me and Ace." Or so I hope, well, I try to keep it to a minimum.

He gives me an 'are you serious?' look.

I relent, "Well, suppose I do have… drama. I don't mean to burden you with it. Now! Why don't you put me to work! Ace probably won't be back for a while yet."

Julius looks taken back by my sudden shift in moods.

"I'll be serious and productive like you," I rattle on, running on determination to make myself useful. I forget my senses and reach out for a broken clock.

"Don't touch that! I don't want your help!" I halt my actions and withdraw my hand from above the watch fluidly.

I turn to face Julius head on with my arms crossed. "That's fine. Don't yell at me." I say with my chin raised levelly.

Julius lowers his eyes, "I didn't… mean to yell. Sorry."

My face softens and I relax my composure.

"But this is not a matter for outsiders," he explains

"I know, and I'm sorry I forgot. In my haste to want to be of use to you my sense of reasoning flew out the window."

I know these clocks work like hearts inside the people of this world. If a clock breaks, it gets taken to Julius. After he fixes it, the clock starts ticking again, but as a new person. Both Julius and Ace dedicate their lives to the clocks.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a familiar voice. "Whoa. Clara is here."

I swivel my body around to the voice, "Ace!"

"Hey", he lifts his hand in a friendly greeting.

"What took you so long?!" I do nothing to hide my displeasure at his tardiness.

"Hunh. Didn't know you were waiting for me." He states

"Vivaldi's looking for you. I know you don't like it, but please come back to the castle with me."

He becomes serious, "You're right. I don't wanna. But as a knight, I can't refuse an invitation from a lady like you. Hmm…" he thinks on it.

"I'm not inviting you—Vivaldi's **ordering** you." I say blandly

"You got me." He decides, "I finished my work here, and I guess I should go to the castle once in a while."

My irritation at his lateness subsides at his willingness to go to the castle. Best not to waste any more time keeping Vivaldi waiting.

He places his bag on Julius' table, "I'll put 'em here."

"Thank you," Julius replies.

"Okay, Clara. Lead the way!" he says unnecessarily.

"Of course," wouldn't want him to get us lost.

Ace smiles, "See you, Julius. Tell me when you need me again."

"I will," he answers back

I chip in, "And sorry I bothered you Julius. I'll be back," I tease.

"That won't be necessary," he emphasises

I start, "Oh! That reminds me! Do you want to go on a picnic soon? Just the three of us?" I ask Ace

"Not interested!" Julius cuts in, annoyed.

Ace seems all for it, "Sounds cool."

I pin Julius with an unwavering stare. "Please, Julius?" I try to persuade him, "you'll grow mould if you stay penned up in here."

He growls out, "I will **not**."

"Aren't you on an errand for the queen? Hurry up and leave." He retorts

I give him a condescending look, "Jeez. What a crank."

"Yup." Ace agrees

"We're all going on a picnic next time! I promise you." I state unquestionably before I quickly withdraw my head behind the wooden door and close it behind me, intent on leaving him with no room for refusal.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I hear him erupt from behind the door, making me snicker.

Ace smiles his trademark smile with his eyes closed, "He's fun to tease. And you're good at it Clara."

"… you're a bad friend. But so am I," I shrug

* * *

We had our fun in the clock tower. Sometimes at Julius' expense, but at the time, I wasn't reflecting on the real meaning of Ace staying there. And I never thought the place would vanish from our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Knight vs Dragon

Author's note: 

Originally, I thought rewriting Ace of hearts would lead to a oneshot, boy was I wrong, there's so much dialogue. You don't really notice when you're reading the manga.

Has anyone read Soulless? It's fantastic

Chapter 2:

Clara in the Country of Clover- Ace of hearts

Hello again. I am currently in the country of clover. Remember how I was **forced** into the country of hearts in the first place? Because of the land shift the people here call "moving"… now I've been **forced** to live in the country of clover.

"This is terrible," I sigh in exasperation. "Now it's _night_ again. This always happens on your _stupid _journeys," I huff.

Ace just turns to me with his trademark smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Easy. Night comes randomly! It's not my fault." He finishes with a grin.

I return my focus back on putting up the tent. "… Yeah, I suppose so. But…"

The flow of time in this world is really inconsistent. We get a time period for "day", "evening" or "night" at random. Which is why now, it can suddenly switch from day to night with no evening.

But it still doesn't excuse the fact that…

"That's not what I meant," after suppressing my temper and trying to be patient, I've finally had it. "WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR **HOW** MANY BLOODY TIME PERIODS!? IDON'TEVENKNOW! AAAAHH! AND STILL WE'VE NOT REACHED HEART CASTLE!" I blast the infuriating idiot.

He just laughs genially while I'm still spitting fire. "Ahhahaha! Yeah, you're a trooper."

We're absolutely lost. And… getting lost is Ace's** speciality. **Even with my affinity for finding my way around places and never getting lost back at home, here, my antenna seems to be off whenever he's around. Curses. Or maybe it's this world.

I exhale. "I give up. Let's just set up the tent. It's dangerous to walk around in the dark." I connect the tent poles together.

Ace grins.

It irks me, "What now?" I demand.

"Heh heh. You're getting used to this huh? It's easy to get addicted to camping. The outdoors are great."

"That is true," I admit. Looking up towards the night sky littered with a million twinkling stars, I can only think one word; beautiful. I do love the outdoors, with its crisp air, which is even better at night and its numerous trees. I've always loved trees, loved sketching their detailed uneven branches and delicate leaves.

I look over at Ace to see him humming with a bright smile as he helps put up the other side of the tent and I feel a warmth in my heart.

The knight of heart castle. Ace. He's always so bright and cheery, almost too much, I wonder if he ever gets tired of smiling all the time. But it's nice. I remember that I do love him, even though he always manages to set me off.

"Wow I can't even _see _the castle. It must be far away." He says with his hand against his forehead searching

"You're looking in the wrong direction." I point out. "Heart castle is that way." I indicate in the opposite direction.

And even if his sense of direction is horrifying, and he's got really awful luck in a lot of ways, and he's kind of hard to be with, at the end of the day it all comes back to the fact that I know that I really do love him.

Because in his hopelessness I find him endearing, because I love his smiles, because he can be sweet. Because in the end I know he looks out for me and that he cares for me as well.

Aha, maybe I'm not as impatient as I think I am, with being able to tolerate his imperfections and all.

I mean I'm not perfect either. I have an awfully short temper that tends to get me into all sorts of trouble, I'm much too proud, I'm pretty insensitive and… let's stop there, you get the idea. I'm not the best person. Ace accepts me though, and I can only hope to be as accepting of him as he is of me.

"I guess the last path we took was wrong after all," I think out loud, "Guess we should've tried the other one."

Ace hammers down the tent pegs, "Hindsight is 20/20, Clara. But no worries. You can't look back—you have to look forward."

I smile at his optimism, "this is why you never get better, Ace." I say affectionately. "I like that motto, but they also say you should learn from your mistakes. It'd lessen the chances of us getting eaten by some bear and any other creature…" I trail off.

"Man, don't be so reasonable. We're together right? So it can never get **that** bad. You know what they say… two heads are hotter than one."

"**Better **than one," I correct firmly, no hint of humour in my voice.

"I guess. Haha!" he deflects my severe tone easily. "Clara… you **do** make things better."

I smile warmly at that.

"Tent's done." He announces, "Look good?"

I nod, even though it looks the same as ever with us getting lost and having to camp multiple times before.

"It's pretty cold out here. We should start a campfire," he says

As I observe him, I notice… ever since Ace came to the country of clover he's been acting weird. He's still upbeat and could get lost in a paper bag.** That** hasn't changed since the country of hearts, but something's… off. I can feel it, and I've been worrying about it. A lot.

"Clara." The flames of the campfire come into focus as they dance mesmerizingly, warming me in the process. "You okay? You spaced out." He asks.

"Hmm, I'm fine. Oh," I notice the fire dies down a little and that Ace's jacket sits on my shoulders keeping me warm, "The fire's getting low. I'll get more wood." I don't want him to get cold. As I'm hopping up, I feel a grip on my left hand keeping me from going and I turn just in time to see him place a kiss on my hand.

"I can warm you up," he says suggestively, giving me what I think is a seductive look as he breathes warmly on my chilled hand.

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrows challengingly. Before he can answer, I pinch his nose sharply.

He recoils immediately, "Oww!"

"Now you listen here mister!" I reprimand, "That type of thing is reserved for married couples only!" I say, appalled. "I won't have any of it." I say with an air of finality, chin raised and arms crossed, giving him a pointed look.

I had morals and every intention of keeping them, just because I was now in a different world didn't mean I was going to change them. Not even Ace is going to change my values. I don't care if he has a clock for a heart, to me, we're all equal and being equal means what I think will be taken into consideration, I'll be damned if I let anyone force me into doing something I don't want.

Before I could storm over to the fire and pick up a burning stick to show him my seriousness, a voice screams, "**SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Someone glomps me and we crash to the ground, none too softly might I add. "WAah?!" I open my mouth to give whoever tackled me a piece of my mind when I see Pierce shaking like a leaf while clinging to me. "Pierce?"

He lifts his teary eyes to look into my own deep blue ones, "The cat. The cat!" He trembles.

"Oh dear"

This… Mouse guy is Pierce Villers. He lives in the forest, and **because** he's a mouse, Boris (he's a cat) chases him around. All of a sudden I feel anger at Boris for making Pierce feel this scared.

I pet his head soothingly, "Don't worry, wait till I get my hands on Boris, who is he to be chasing you around?"

Pierce may look helpless but he's part of the hatter family mafia. You can't judge a guy/mouse by his looks in wonderland.

Nevertheless, Shame on Boris for terrorising poor Pierce.

A few seconds pass with me comforting Pierce and no sign of Boris. "I think he stopped chasing you." I say gently.

"Huh? Oh. Oh! Thank goodness," relief is evident in his voice.

"It's alright," I reassure, "Will you be ok-"

"Hey! Squeaker." I look to see a sword, Ace's sword, over my left shoulder and aimed at Pierce. "I'm glad you came to visit but hands off the girl."

"Uh… Easy, Ace." I try to placate him. What does he think he's doing?

"-squeak!- Why is the knight here?!,"he pales considerably.

"Sheath that thing, Ace! What is wrong with you? Calm down!" I frown at him over my shoulder.

"Ha ha! C'mon, Clara. I'm _always_ calm." He remarks flippantly.

Before I can get _really _mad at him, I distantly hear Pierce shrieking as he dashes speedily away, "I'm scared of the cat, but I'm also scared of the knight!"

"Crap. He escaped," Ace says in disappointment.

"Because you scared him off! You jerk." I say unhappily.

"Hm? Yeah?"

I turn away from looking in Pierce's direction to see Ace acting as if he hadn't just pointed his sword at a poor mouse, which further irritates me. Not wanting to repeat myself, "I should get that wood." I say instead.

When I turn, the fire's already died out. "Oh.. it already went out."

"We can just go to bed, Clara." He suggests

"I suppose so," as if on cue, a yawn escapes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Knight vs Dragon

AN: I love my OC, even if no one else does. She's awesome but soooo imperfect

Chapter 3:

My eyelids felt like lead, and I did feel drained, but for some reason when I closed my eyes sleep continued to elude me. So, I'm waiting until I drift off to sleep, I wish I had a book with me to read, that always did the trick.

I hear Ace shift behind me, "…got pushed out. I wonder why." I hear him mumble faintly.

Pushed out? Oh he means…

During a "move" in this world, some people get pushed out of the place they're staying at. Boris is a good example. He got expelled from the amusement park and now he's living in the forest here. But Ace is the knight of hearts. Heart castle is still a part of the country of clover. If he's talking about himself getting "pushed out"… he must mean out of clock tower…

"Another assembly. Whoopee." Ace remarks dryly. "I'm not good at listening or sitting still."

"I believe you. But if you hate these things, why don't you just skip?" I ask curiously.

He gives me a surprised look, and then it's gone as soon as it was there, "I can't."

Wait. There it is again, he feels… different.

The people in this world may be crazy and homicidal, but they also have weird rules they have to follow. This "assembly" is one of them. The important leaders of each domain have to meet once in a while to discuss stuff. I don't know **why** though,** that** goes over my head because I'm an outsider. And some of them have "roles". The handful of people who have "roles" and duties didn't **decide** to have them, I guess something bigger than them doles out the roles for this world.

Ace has a role, and he's always hated it. When we were in the country of hearts he avoided heart castle even though he's supposed to work there as its knight. He worked under **Julius **instead, Julius led the clock tower. But the clock tower vanished during the move… it doesn't exist here in the country of clover. I'm not sure how Ace is taking that.

* * *

The assembly ran long this time, although I guess I don't have plans… maybe before next assembly, I'll…

My line of thought is cut off at the feel of someone grabbing my right wrist. Vivaldi's face appears in front of mine, "Ho ho! We have caught you at last, Clara," She smiles triumphantly. I smile brightly in return.

"Come! You will **shop** with us," the queen of hearts announces. She had me at "shop".

I laugh at her glee and pick up my pace so she's no longer pulling me along and I link our arms together. "Where to first?" I inquire excitedly.

I guess I've got plans now, with Vivaldi which makes having plans even better. I look over to said queen to see her beaming, her mood is contagious and I find myself almost skipping alongside her as we pass from shop to shop. I love Vivaldi, she's like an elder sister and I think she's beautiful in all her regal, arrogant, wild-tempered way. I can relate to her explosive temper and honestly when she's in action, I find her really admirable to carry off that intimidating aura with such effortless grace. But this side of her I love also, when she's dropped some of the "cold royalty" thing, she's acting rather cute, while still ever-gorgeous of course.

"Clara! We insist on this shop next!" Vivaldi's smooth voice declares.

"A general store?" I question.

We head inside, "Wow, they've got everything here," I gape in delight as I look around, my eyes drinking in all the merchandise. Vivaldi offered to buy many some things for me multiple times, I declined of course, I didn't want her to waste any of her money (as rich as she is)on me. When I was going to buy something, it would be of my own money that I earned.

But that didn't mean I couldn't window shop, and boy, window shop I did.

My eyes fell in love with a mug set that had a tree and leaf design, wow, that craftsmanship, it looked like it was hand painted.

"Clara! **Clara!**" Vivaldi calls me.

I turn and am met with an incredibly fluffy stuffed… cat?

"Pfft!" I burst into laughter, "AHAHAHHAAH! What in the world?! What is that _thing_!?" I clutch my stomach as tears leak from the corners of my eyes, I couldn't help it, it was so adorable.

"Ho Ho! It is unclear! But he is cute, yes?"

"Very." I nod enthusiastically, "Where'd you find that?" I giggle as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Over there!" She gestures for me to follow her.

Actually, now that I've realised, I've been getting dragged around by **Ace** a lot lately. This is a nice change.

Vivaldi stares at me intently, "Hmm?" I question.

"Ho Ho. We know that you have been attached to our knight as of late." She smiles knowingly. "You will attend _us_ now until we are satisfied.

I feel my cheeks warm slightly, "Well, I was meaning to talk to you about him."

She whips her head around to pin me with a look, "If you are having problems, we can always-"

"Oh no, no, I mean yes, but I didn't mean that. I was wondering, how do people in this world get married?"

"He has asked you?!" She yelled in shock

"Oh, no, he hasn't," I deny, "I was just wondering, you see… he's been wanting to… touch me, it's becoming a bit of a problem, I mean, we're not even married," I mumble to myself peevishly.

"We are in charge of marital affairs, also the knight works under us, so no need to worry Clara, when he comes to us for consent we shall grant it in favour of you." She assures me

I hug her, "Thank you very much, I know I'm getting ahead of myself and who knows when he'll ask me, if even then, but I have made myself clear, no funny business until we're married. If he loved me as well, he'd do this for me, it would mean a lot."

"Do not be vexed dear Clara, we are certain that the knight's affections are sincere, we mean, we understand where he's coming from, you _are_ quite well developed," she turns me around so I'm facing a full length mirror for sale in the shop.

I stare at a girl who had thick brown hair that was naturally curled at the ends and stopped just below the shoulders. She had a fair complexion and deep blue eyes. My eyes lowered to meet a pinched waist that gave way to full hips and bust and a long wine red skirt which covered her legs, overall the girl had a small frame which further emphasised her assets.

"and rather easy on the eyes." Vivaldi giggles.

I flush in embarrassment, and swiftly turn my back on the mirror.

"Anyway, Ace has been acting rather odd lately; he's been having all these violent episodes whenever I'm around a friend. A part of me wants to ask him what's wrong, but he's being so unreasonable." I sigh and turn to look at Vivaldi just in time to see her pull me into a squishing embrace, "Oh, dear Clara, we will not tell you why he's acting the way he is, although we suspect you shall soon find out for yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Knight vs Dragon

Chapter 4:

"My feet are starting to hurt from all this walking." I grimace, we had been to 20 other different stores and my feet almost had about enough of it.

"Indeed," Vivaldi agrees

"Can we take a break somewhere?" I suggest

As I look around for a possible resting place I spot Pierce strolling along the street and I quicken my pace despite my feet aching in protest, to catch up to him.

"You're looking better Pierce!" I smile

He turns around to beam at me, "Hi Clara! I didn't expect to see you here! Can I squeak in a-"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

We both turn at Vivaldi's shriek and see her at the far wall of the store across the street.

"M…! m….! **MOUSE!"**

"Um… yes, I'm a mouse. What about it?" Pierce asks nonchalantly.

"DON"T COME NEAR US YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Vivaldi screeches.

"Don't be so mean, Vivaldi!" I scold, "Look—you made him depressed! He's all…" I quickly glance at Pierce to see him quickly becoming withdrawn and look back to Vivaldi to see she's disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" I wonder.

My attention is back on Pierce as he mumbles and his tail droops despondently, "Yes, I'm a mouse. A poor little mouse…"

* * *

I decide to take him to the nearby restaurant to try and cheer him up. A maid serves us a plate of cream puffs, cheesecake and a pot of tea.

"Sorry, Pierce. Vivaldi didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I pour him a cup of tea

"Eh!? I'm over it. This cheesecake is so yummy!" he says cheerfully.

That was easy, I smile at him as he enjoys his cake. I'm glad he's not dwelling on it. It would hurt for anyone to get treated that badly. I sigh in relief as I take a sip of tea. Tea, reminds me of Julius and how he'd prefer to drink coffee.

"Pierce." I start

"Mm?"

"Back in the forest, you got scared after seeing Ace." I see him flinch "And Ace was acting kind of weird himself. Are you fighting over more than territory?" I ask gently.

"I-I'm just doing my job! But the knight bullies me! I _have_ to clean—I'm a cleaner! And just because I hide the clocks…"

I suspected as much

Pierce is the "cleaner" for the mob, even an outsider like me can guess what he does. And since Julius deals with the clocks that give **life** to the people in this world, Pierce "hides" the clocks, and Ace was helping Julius.

Julius isn't even in this country, but Ace is still thinking about him.

"… _got pushed out. I wonder why."_ Replays in my head

Ace's voice interrupts my thoughts, "There you are, Clara!"

"SQUEAK?!" Pierce jolts in his seat, "Ace!" he shakes in fear while Ace holds up a hand in greeting, "Heya."

"I can't believe you left me to have a tryst with the _mouse_." hint of accusation in his voice

"It is not a tryst." I counter defiantly

He leans a hand on the table and gets up in my face, "Where's her majesty?"

So he saw me with her.

"She ran away after seeing Pierce," I say

"I get it. And that's why you're alone with the mousey mouse now." I hear his voice take on a dangerous tone that sets off alarm bells in my head. Before I can stop him, he draws out his sword and aims it precariously close to Pierce's chin.

"Get me a seat." He threatens

I jump up swiftly to cover Pierce, "_Lower_ that sword," my voice takes on a dangerous tone of its own, " you're not allowed to fight during assembly."

"I won't fight. I'm planning to end this with a peaceful conversation," Ace smiles hollowly and taps his sword against his palm.

"Then put the **sword** away! You're scaring him!" I growl fiercely

"Nah, he's fine. I promise not to suddenly kill him," he remarks callously

I feel movement behind me and whip my head around to see Pierce dashing off. Again. "Pierce!" I call out.

"Dammit. That _***bleep***_ing furball got away again." I catch Ace murmur in contempt.

My temperature rises, as I feel myself get madder.

"Oops. That wasn't a knight-like thing to say." He catches himself, but then turns to look at me seriously with an air of derision. "Look, Clara. _No one_ likes that little freak."

I draw myself to my full height, and even though I still need to look up to see Ace's eyes, I don't back down. "_**I**_ do." I glower at him with menace.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with Pierce, you would do well to accept that." I say vehemently, chin raised

"You're so nice to him. Then again, I'm not surprised." He taunts

I arch a brow, "And **what** are you implying?"

"Guess."

My eyes narrow, why is he attacking me? I don't have to put up with his rubbish.

"Where are you going?"

"To apologise to Pierce since I'm assuming you won't," I ignore the whispering of the other customers as I make my way to the counter to pay for the order. "Check, please." I say curtly

I hear Ace scoff which makes my blood reach boiling point. After quickly paying I storm over to him.

"And I am not going to speak to you again until you feel sorry for your actions," I snarl viciously.

I don't hear what he says to that as I've already made my way to the door and closed it behind me in a haste to find Pierce.


	5. Chapter 5

Knight vs Dragon

Chapter 5:

I make it past a few blocks before I hear him behind me, "Clara!"

I walk faster, intent on leaving him behind, smoke coming out of my ears.

I'm still fuming when he catches up to walk beside me, "Want to go on a date?"

Is that what he came to say? Ooh~! Infuriating idiot. I don't answer him but continue to walk, he easily matches my pace. "We caused quite a scene, you know. I heard someone compare you to a dragon with all your… "

I block out his talking as it'll only prove to irritate me further, after a couple minutes of me ignoring him and trying to get away (Pierce all forgotten), he pulls me to stop to look at him.

"Are you listening to me?"

"…"I shrug his hand off me and cross my arms, raising my chin.

"Don't tell me you're still mad."

"…" I continue to stare at him archingly

"… I'm sorry. There. Better?"

"I forgive you, though it's not me you should be apologising to." I answer, "But I'll take what I get."

I continue walking, at a slower pace this time with Ace beside me.

"I suppose that restaurant won't want me as a customer anymore," I sigh, "you shouldn't have acted the way you did, Ace."

"It wasn't a big deal. Relax. I'm sure they've seen worse." He smiles nonchalantly

"Well, I'm not sure about that," I say sceptically

Before I can blink, Ace dashes from beside me into an alley,

I hastily follow, "What's going on?!"

I peer behind him and my eyes widen as I see he's run his sword through someone's chest where their heart clock would be.

"Like this for example. I'm sure that restaurant's seen _this_." He says just before the slices his sword straight through the body before it falls to the ground.

"We're in assembly!" I remind him, despite my horror at the gory scene

He sheaths his sword smoothly, "Self-defence. Not my fault." He smiles heartlessly

"That's a thin excuse for bloodshed during assembly. You've got some nerve." A new voice steps in. "_We'll_ decide if that was actually self-defence." The man remarks in his calm anger.

"Gray?" I realise

"I was on an errand for work. Now you've interrupted me." Gray's lips thin in displeasure as he pulls out a cigarette and starts to light it.

Ace shrugs, "Meh. That guy jumped me, lizard. He made the first move."

"Hm? I'm sure you _at least_ asked him what his affiliation was." He says dryly

"Nope. Accidently killed him in one stab." Ace continues callously, completely disregarding Gray's increasing anger at him. "I've been off my game lately. Ha ha!"

"Ace…" I say warningly.

"Quit making that face at me, man. You'll get wrinkles." He pushes it, "cut me some slack and let this little thing slide."

I sigh at the inevitable to come.

"We have rules for a reason. I'll carve that into you if I have to." Gray pulls out his blade and sends a chilling look towards Ace.

And the idiot continues full steam ahead, "Wait, really? You're gonna help me train?! You never do that! Nice!"

"Gray! This doesn't have to-" I prepare to step in when I see both men freeze. Huh?

I'm quickly taken a hold of and moved out of the way by Gray, narrowly avoiding bullets as I hear them bounce off the brick wall where I was just standing.

I breathe out in relief, "Wha-?!"

"Someone shot at us." Gray answers promptly

"You sneaky bastard. The _knight's_ supposed to protect the girl. Boo!" I look to see Ace pouting childishly and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"Stop splitting hairs! Someone's trying to kill us." Snaps Gray in annoyance

Ace moves closer, and Gray moves to my other side, both men blocking me from the shooters' line of sight, and me from going anywhere.

"There are two behind that building, and a few mixed in with the regular civilians," Gray informs

"Three more in _that_ building. Cool. Those shots were from at least four stories up." Ace adds

My head spins slightly, how they know this, I do not know.

Gray complains, annoyed, "Ugh. You always rope me into your trouble."

"Then beat it, lizard. I can handle this myself." Ace retorts

"I'm not worried about _you!_ But I don't trust you to protect Clara."

"_Ha Ha!_ Don't worry—if she's ruined, I'll take the blame."

"That doesn't help." Scowls Gray

"That _won't _happen" I snap, wishing I could do something, it peeves me to know that I need to be protected by the likes of these two, but I couldn't complain, me being oh so unathletic and all.

"I'm sorry guys. I know I'm a liability here."

Instead of bringing peace, my apology serves to fuel the fire between the two

"Don't apologize. **Everything here is entirely the **_**knight's**_** fault**." Gray gives me an empty smile over his shoulder.

"Ah ha ha! That's cold, Lizzie."

The temperature drops to sub zero

I deadpan. _Boys._

I'm suddenly shoved closer to Ace, "Here. I'm busy—Let's finish this."

"Ha ha! Lizard's _all_ business."

"Shut up and go," Gray says irritably

Much to my chagrin, I'm swept off my feet and carried as Ace runs us out of the danger zone.

"Wait! Is Gray going to be okay alone?!" I fret

"Who cares," Ace doesn't slow his strides

"_**I**_ care, Ace! Because-"

"He'll be fine." He interrupts me, "He's tougher than he looks. He's a lot stronger than I am now, I doubt he's breaking a sweat."

My nerves calm and I take his word for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Knight vs Dragon

AN: Gosh, hope there aren't too many punctuation mistakes. After reading this story over and over you tend to miss small mistakes.

Chapter 6:

I'm finally set on my feet, "Okay. _No one_ would've chased us this far."

"Thank you, Ace. For getting me out of there." I brush my skirt straight, "and for taking me to…"

All I see is trees, with arrows nailed to the trunks, pointing in every direction.

I whip my head around, "Where _**are**_ we?" I say sharply

Ace just winks and gives me a thumbs up, "Somewhere in the forest!" He pauses, "Wait. Maybe not "the" forest. We're in "some" forest."

"That's even worse! Agh! How do we find our way out of here?! We won't get back in time for assembly!" I massage my temples in frustration.

He smiles carelessly, "Are you kidding? The assembly's not for five more time periods."

"There are _never_ enough time periods when I'm with you!" I yell

"Ha ha! That's a great pick-up line."

Not the time or place, I blatantly ignore him. Ace may run fast, but we couldn't have gotten _that_ far. Maybe if we retrace our steps…

I hear rustling behind me and turn to see that Gray has followed us.

"This was a mistake. I can't trust that idiot to do anything right." He grumbles

"Gray! You're okay!" I fluster over him, checking to see if he acquired any injuries.

"Of course," he smiles

"I'm so glad," I breathe out in relief, "I was worried about you… do you happen to know by any chance where we are?"

"Yes. Not to worry. That's why I followed you," he assures, "I saw him running in an unbelievable direction."

"Thank you! Now we can make it back in time for the assembly!" I gush gratefully.

"Sure," he accepts my thanks

It suddenly goes dark, "huh? The time period just changed…"

"Night. I took down the attackers," Gray informs "but we can't lower our guard. We'll return to the tower."

Something is suddenly aimed at Gray, but he manages to catch it before it does any harm, "What is _this?_" he narrows his eyes.

"C'mon. Don't play dumb," Ace mocks, "Look at it."

I see that it was a stake to hold down a tent, I take the cue and start to help out putting up the tent.

"Don't just stand there. Help out!" Ace calls to Gray, smiling brightly

I sigh in agreement, "He's right—it's dangerous to walk around in the dark."

"Er… we're not far from the tower of clover. We don't _need_ to camp," Gray points out

I freeze, realization that I've been automatically conditioned to Ace's crazy hits me. M-my body moved on its own! I go into slight shock.

I'm wrenched out of shock by Ace grabbing me from behind and pulling me into a hug.

"If _you_ wanna go back, go ahead. I can take care of Clara alone." Ace whistles happily, "Camping, camping…"

"You're terrible for her," Gray says disapprovingly.

"Not your call, Lizard!" he starts pushing me in the direction of the tent, "and I'm not gonna give her up." He grins

"Hey!" I shove him off me, "Ace! I'm exhausted from all this walking. I want to sleep on a soft, comfortable bed! We should go to the tower!" I say in resolution. I refuse to act stupid, given the choice between the rough ground and a safe warm bed, I prefer the latter.

He relents, "Fine. I _guess_ we can go. If you want it that bad."

"I do," I cross my arms adamantly

* * *

We reach the tower of clover safely, and in record time seeing as Ace wasn't the one to lead the way.

"Now then. I should return to my work." Gray heads off

I smile gratefully, "Thanks again for this!"

I turn and follow Ace, but before I can catch up to him, I'm pulled back by my left arm.

"Clara," whispers Gray, "I don't want to overstep my boundaries on your personal decisions, but…" he continues in a low voice, "Don't chase that knight. He's dangerous."

I smile at his concern, "I'm well aware of that, I'll have you know I'm more than capable of handling the consequences that come with choosing to love Ace." I say confidently, "and I'm not chasing him, if anything, he's chasing me. After all, I strongly believe that the man should take initiation."

I grin toothily, "but thanks for worrying about me. Good luck with all your work. And don't work too hard, okay? Go easy on yourself." I say warmly.

"You coming, Clara?" Ace calls

"Yup, good night!" I wave Gray off.

* * *

"Whoa. Is your room this way too?" Ace asks in astonishment

"No, Ace. But I know you'll never find your room alone," I tease playfully

"Ha ha. You're so nice."

"It's not a problem," I smile, I was looking forward to laying my head on a comfy pillow and missed the way he said it.

I stop in front of his door, "This is it."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Goodnight. I'm gonna head to my own room—" I feel him place his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from leaving.

"Stay a little, will you?" he asks

"Umm…"

"It'll be fun!"

"I- Hey!" I protest, but he's already steered me into his room

I sigh and decide to humour him, if only for a couple minutes.

He closes the door, "I feel so _stiff_ in this suit."

"I think you look handsome in it," I compliment as I walk across the room, looking at the knick-knack placed randomly on the shelf behind the only wooden table in the room.

"Oh really?" he drawls

"Mmhmm," I hum, pulling a book off the shelf and flicking through it.

"Oh. Want some tea?" he offers

"As tempting as that is, I've stayed here long enough. I'm going to my own room now unless you needed me for something?" I question

"Hunh. I _did_ wanna ask something. It's not a big deal but…" He moves to trap me against the table with his arms, "The lizard. Since when are _you_ guys close?"

"Sorry?" I stare at him blankly, "Close? We're just civil! You fool."

He doesn't drop it, "But you seem to really trust the guy." He accuses, which was a bad move

I don't do well when being accused, and cornered? I do even worse.

"We were lost and he knew the way out! _Anyone_ would do the same thing!" I yell angrily

"You don't trust me?" he antagonizes

"You _**got**_ us lost! How could I possibly trust you about directions?!"

"Well, that doesn't explain why you two act like lovers," he sneers

"What? You think me and Gray?" I ask incredulously, "You're an idiot! You know I like you." I spit venomously.

I storm over to the door, annoyed at his lack of faith in me, "I'm going to bed."

"Since you're already here, you can sleep with me."

Oh no, no he doesn't. I know where he's going with this.

I spin around to glare at him before he can take another step, but he just smiles and continues to advance on me.

"Don't you touch me," I snarl menacingly, index finger pointed in warning. "You know how I feel on the matter! And yet you still- !"

He picks me up easily and carries me over to the bed as I struggle to get out of his grasp fiercely.

"Let. Me. Go." I growl out

"C'mon. We always sleep together in the tent." He says, unaffected

"It is _**not**_ the same thing!" I'm not going down without a fight

"You said you wanted to sleep in a bed."

"I didn't say together!"

"We just moved our camp-out here." He lowers me to the bed and cages me with his arms

He gives me a heated look, "Stay with me, Clara. Just a little longer." He lowers his head and my eyes widen, "I wanna keep you close, stay."

I shove him as hard as I can, it makes quite the impact as he seems to move back, "If you think for one second that you can—"

"I know, I Know." He sighs before I can knock some sense into him, "So difficult…" he mumbles

I narrow my eyes, "Then why are you acting so weird?"

He gives me an unwavering stare, "Weird? Why? It's not weird to wanna touch the girl I love."

"Don't toy with me."

"I wasn't." He stares straight into my eyes, "I love you."

My heart melts a little as I see his sincerity.

"you kno—"

"yes, yes, and I do know how you feel towards the matter, which is why…" I pulls out a little black box and opens it to show me- I gasp, "Is this?"

"Yes," he smiles. "Happy?"

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" I wait patiently.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"You know, the one knee, slipping it on my finger?" he stares questioningly at me, "You haven't even asked the question."

"What? You're supposed to do that?" he scratches his head

I pull a face, "Oh forget it. Gimme that," I snatch the box off him, intent on taking out the beautiful diamond, rose gold ring that was shaped into leaves and putting it on myself.

But he snatches it back and when I blink, I find him on one knee, "Will you marry me Clara Wright?"

I laugh, "You say just the right things." I hold out my left hand, "Of course I will," he slips the ring on smoothly and kisses my hand. This time I let him.

When he looks up, I quickly press a chaste kiss to his lips, leaving him stunned. I dash towards the door at lightning speed before he can regain his senses, "you know I love you!" I call out before I slam the door shut.

Beaming, I hurry to my own room elated at Ace proposing to me, I hardly register reaching my room and closing the door before I plop down onto my bed still on cloud nine. I hold up my left hand to admire the ring once more, so I guess he noticed I liked trees, I smile at his consideration and close my eyes, falling to sleep immediately.

I had sweet dreams that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Knight vs Dragon

Author's note: I feel as if maybe there's too much fighting between the two. Is it uneccessary? I like them arguing though and I don't want to cut any out, but sorry if you guys are tired of reading too much conflict.

No flames please.

Chapter 7

"I think it's obvious Ace wants a career change, why won't you let him quit?" I ask Vivaldi curiously, "Isn't he **useless **around here? I mean…"

"-**BFFT**- Ho ho! Ha ha! Hahahaha!" Vivaldi laughs, "-koff koff- "career change" what a quaint term!" she chuckles

"Huh? What's so funny? Did I say something weird?" I ask, clueless

"No…" She wipes the tears from her eyes, "the thought process of an outsider is baffling. We are amused."

"Uh…" I still don't get it

She elaborates, "We are a queen… only because the "role" demands it. One does not _choose_ a role. It is handed to her like a drawn card."

Oh, it that how it works?

"You speak of _choice_. If there was a way to escape one's role, we would also… No. There is no point in thinking such things. _The rules are eternal._" She continues solemnly, "there is no free will in choosing or leaving one's role. He has no choice. And neither… do we."

…

I think back to that encounter I hand with Vivaldi earlier on when I first learned the workings of this world. Vivaldi laughed when I proposed the idea of choice. Ace was already working in a role he'd picked for himself, but everybody still considered him the knight of hearts. I think a role is like a labyrinth you can't escape. Ace depended on Julius for his only freedom. And now that Julius is gone… That would be hard for anyone. Even the strongest person alive would start losing hope. He'd get sick of it all.

They were good friends, really good friends. Even though you probably couldn't tell at first with them being polar opposites, Ace being super cheerful and reckless while Julius serious and rational, I knew they understood each other.

Losing a friend like that must've been incredibly painful, I wish I could bring Julius back to him, but all I can do is try to comfort him as best I can. After all, I'm soon to be his wife, and what type of wife would I be if I didn't do all that I could to help him get through this?

It's really upsetting to know that no on in this world gets their own choice, back where I lived, you always had a choice, there was freedom of speech and such. It reminds me how fortunate I am that that hasn't changed for me ever since I came here.

Since I have my freedom I try to do all that I can to put it to good use, such as speaking up for Pierce and others when they're not allowed to voice their opinions, and being a companion to Vivaldi, who I knew had to grow up without a family in the harsh environment of court.

* * *

"Hey!" I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Ace!" I turn around to be met with his trademark smile

He waves in greeting, "More assembly, lucky us," he remarks sarcastically, "I hope it ends quick."

Remembering my mission to comfort him with all I can/be a good fiancé, I grab his hand nearest to me and lace our fingers together. When he looks down at me questioningly, I give him my warmest smile.

"What's the topic today?" I chat lightly

"Assemblies are useless. Ha ha!" he laughs, "Probably nothing important."

"I suppose so"

I peek up at him through my lashes and remember last night when he declared his love for me, I flush happily.

As if reading my mind, he glances at me from the side of his vision

He smirks, "What's with all the affection?" he questions. "Not that I'm complaining"

I smile and hold up our hands to show him the ring on my left as an answer

He chuckles, "If I knew giving you a ring would make you more attentive, I would've done it sooner"

"It's not just a ring, it means that w—"

"CLARA!" Peter comes rushing over and cuts in between Ace and me, separating our hands.

"Good MORNING!" He beams giving me a squeezing hug, "Something seems different about you today." he gasps, "What's wrong?!" He goes into a mini panic

"No, no! I'm fine, nothing's wrong." I reassure him, "We should go. They want us in our seats, right?"

He peers at me intently, "… Ah. You're not going to punch me? I hugged you so I assumed…"

I narrow my eyes playfully, "Don't tempt me."

Oh, believe me, when that Peter White dragged me to the country of hearts against my will, he got the beating of his life. But I've forgiven him, after all, if I never came here, I never would have met Ace, or Vivaldi, or Pierce, or Gray.

* * *

"Thank you. That concludes the assembly for today." Gray announces, "We'll continue next time."

Leaving the hall, I meet up with Ace

"Are you in a hurry?" he asks

"No, why?" I shake my head

"Good." He smiles, "Then let's go somewhere." Is all he says before he drags me away, whistling cheerfully.

We stop at a clearing in the forest, I plop down on a rock to catch my breath. I said I wasn't athletic, I mean, I could walk for long periods, I love walking. But run? Or even jog? Absolutely not.

"I love travelling outdoors. Don't you?" he asks from beside me. "What's the matter? Are you tired, Clara?"

I exhale, "Well, you can be pretty **exhausting**, Ace."

"Mm. But you stopped me before we even started the **real** exercise. When we were in the bed." His hot breath murmurs in my ear.

"Hey!" I recoil immediately, hand to my ear, and almost slip off the rock, but not before he catches me.

"Ha ha!" he pulls me closer, "I asked you to marry me. So let's take a chance and go for it." He lowers his head, intending to kiss me

I abruptly stand up and take a few steps away from him, "No. Are you out of your mind?! We're outside!"

"Ah ha ha! Then it's alright if we're _inside_?"

"No, I meant, we're not officially man and wife."

"What? You mean, I can't even kiss you? I thought after you kissed _me_, I could return the favour" he asks in disbelief.

I turn my back to him, frowning. It's different, I know that if I let him, it'll lead to other things and it's too early for that. I wish he would wait just a little longer. We're so close.

I start, "Wait! I almost forgot, can I see your left hand?"

"I'm already ahead of you," he lifts his hand to show me the simple golden band. I give him a smile, touched that he would think of it. I forgot about his ring when he gave me mine.

He sighs in frustration, running his hand through his hair, "Look, I won't force you, but I feel as if you don't want me as much as I want you. Kinda one-sided don't cha think?"

"You know that's not true." I frown

"You tell me you like me, but do you have an ulterior motive?" he attacks

"What?" I snap furiously, automatically taking a defiant stance

"You let the queen order you around, you're even sweet to the mouse that everyone hates. You say you're not close to the lizard, but you fawn over him when he barely helps you… and now, you'd have to be the nicest girl in the world to stay with someone like me." He smiles mockingly

He continues on despite my glaring daggers at him, "Would you rather go be with Peter White?"

I snap

"Is that what you think of me?!" I lash out aggressively, "I thought we settled this! But I guess I was wrong, because I can't seem to get anything past that thick skull of yours! Oooo~!"

I storm past him in a blaze of fiery rage, "You can find your own way back to the assembly."


	8. Chapter 8

Knight vs Dragon

Chapter 8:

Steam pouring out from my every orifice, I can't see anything through my red haze. I thought we went over this, after dealing with the biggest problem in our relationship, my moral stance, I thought we'd stop fighting. Clearly things are never meant to go smooth. Why? He always antagonizes me, I get why he said it, I think, but his jealousy is outrageous, I wish he wouldn't take it out on me.

"_Open me."_

My vision comes into focus and I see doors attached to trees. The forest of doors. I remember stumbling in on this place during one of Ace's lost journeys. If you open any door, it'll take you to the place you most want to go.

Ace would probably want to go to the clock tower, I think glumly.

"_Open the door…"_

"_You can go wherever you want."_

The doors talk to people who are lost. I guess I'm lost and if I wanted to get back to assembly right now I could just open a door. But I'm not that lazy, I think I'll take my chances and try to find my way out of this forest. I turn and walk away from the forest of doors.

* * *

Even though Ace wasn't with me, I still wandered for the longest time before I reached clock tower again. Added with the fact that my walking was ever so slow, I barely made it back in time for assembly.

…

Sit… I need to **sit.**

My mind can't help but go back to Ace. But I let it. He probably isn't back yet.

This world, it has so many people and everything seems like such a **mess,** but they all have the same set of rules. And if someone tries to break one, they just ignore his attempts. The only person who can acknowledge Ace is me. Even though I don't want to admit it right now, he's attached himself to me.

I sigh in exasperation, well, he has a funny way of showing it sometimes.

I wobble over to the nearest chair, and lower myself carefully because my hips still ache from sleeping in so many tents. "Oww," I groan

I glance up when I see a couple of sheets of paper float to the ground through my peripheral vision. It's Peter, with a petrified stance.

"Hmm? Uh… hey, Peter."

"Wh… What happened to your _hips_?" He ventures

"Oh. I've just been… sleeping in bad places." I cautiously explain

His face takes on a dark look, "No… My greatest fear…!"

"**THAT OOOING KNIGHT HAS ΔΔΔΔ MY DEAR!"** He howls mindlessly

I boot him as hard as I can, "NO. I assure you. That is _NOT_ the case."

He regains his senses abruptly, "Oh! Fine, then." He smiles up at me from his spot on the floor, "I'm pleased you're feeling happier. You've seemed so _agitated_ as of late."

Peter stands and brushes himself off, "Now. What do you see in that addle-brained knight? I promise I'd bring you more love and delight. "

"Peter!" I scold, appalled, "that's not for you to say." I huff angrily, "What are you implying?" I demand

"That you love him. Why else would you follow that oaf?" He frowns in disapproval

"I _know_ that. And I do _not_ follow him," I state furiously, raising my chin. "Don't tell me what I already know."

"I'm glad you are aware of your feelings, but I worry for your sanity, my dear. You look exhausted already. I suggest you abandon him immediately, he's trouble."

"I would never leave him." I say in a low hostile tone, Peter is starting to grate on my nerves

"Oh? I'm guessing that's more of **pity** you're feeling than love." He smirks triumphantly, "It makes sense, I suppose. You're a very kind girl."

_**Pity?**_

"You listen to me," I snarl menacingly. "Don't twist my words or tell me how I feel."

I stalk aggressively closer so that Peter's face and mine are a breath away and give him a loathsome glare. "And drop the endearments," I show him my left hand, "I'm spoken for."

I whirl around and drop into my seat fluidly, not giving the rabbit another glance.

Feeling a migraine coming on, I growl, what's the matter with people today? Being so presumptuous. It _really_ tests my patience. _Pity? _I scoff, he couldn't be further from the truth.

Picking up the sheet on my table, my brow furrows as the words go slightly blurry. Wha-?

…..


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I've done nothing this entire week but write, but I can't bring myself to regret it.

If I could, I would write every day for the rest of my life, unfortunately I need to get out of the house. Civilisation, fresh air, sunshine, all that jazz.

Chapter 9:

Opening my eyes, I'm met with the pattern of clovers on the ceiling.

Hmm? Where am i?

Turning my head to the side, Vivaldi's sleeping face jolts me wide awake

I catch myself and try not to make any more movement, but I seem to have already woken her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful." I apologise, "wait, what are you doing in my room?" I ask as I take in my surroundings

She rubs the sleep from her eyes, "Hm…? Ah. You have woken." She smiles indulgently, "your sleeping face charmed us. We joined you under the covers."

I smile back even though I was a little miffed at being compared to one of her stuffed animals.

"Be warned. You overexerted yourself, you fainted during the assembly"

"I did?!" I cried in embarrassment

"Stay calm. We had a doctor examine you, it is only exhaustion." She assures kindly

"Sorry for the trouble, and thank you for that," I grin in appreciation

"Ho ho." She winks in return

We're interrupted by a knock at the door

"Oh? Yes?" I call out

Gray's voice answers me, "I'm coming in."

"Clara!" he looks surprised at my being awake, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Don't worry about it," he waves me off, "are you thirsty? I brought you some water." Gray places the glass jug of water and cup on the wooden table, "I'll leave it here."

He turns to me after a thoughtful moment.

"Clara." He starts in a low tone. "I warned you, this path is dangerous," he states, giving me a stern look

Oh. My. Goodness. Another one. I explode. **"Don't."** I growl

He ploughs on, "He's a terrible man. Your body won't last at this rate."

I raise my brows, "I'm only exhausted because I've had to deal with people like you telling me what I should do!"

It infuriates me, why is it that everyone seems to be against me and Ace?! If they thought they were going to change my mind, they had another thing coming.

"I _warned_ you." He repeats calmly

"And I told _you!" _I'm on my feet

"I'm not exaggerating. If he was just dragging you outside for the occasional trek, you could take it. But you're getting too involved." He stresses

"Who are you to tell me what I may or may not do?" I raise my chin

"I'm only concerned"

"You cannot speak for me"

"He's capable of hurting you. And the longer you're with him, the worse it'll get. That's the kind of man he is"

"I know who he is and I believe he would not hurt me. Do not patronize me." I snap lethally

"But he's a man, don't for-"

"I haven't forgotten! I told you, I am not a child, I can handle him."

He tries to persuade me , "listen to me, stay away from the knight, for your own sake."

"I will _not_! Why are you so convinced that Ace is a bad person? Do you hate him that much?"

"Yes. I _do_ hate him." He states ominously, "he doesn't reflect on the gravity of his decisions. His struggles are futile. He's a selfish, destructive fool. Don't let him drag you into the **hole** he's digging!" Gray finishes angrily, turning to give me an icy glare

"I know you're a kind girl but **stop** being so generous," he shouts

My entire body trembled in rage, I was ready to punch his face in. "No. _you_ listen to me!" I seethed viciously, "I am not kind and I won't let him drag me into the hole he's digging. It's going to be me who will be the one to drag him out, unwillingly or not! After all he's to be my husband."

He scoffs, "He always upsets you, why would you chain yourself to him?"

"Because I love him! What he does or says matters so much more to me and that's why it affects me so."

"Do you even know if he loves you back?" he challenges

"I do! But even if he didn't, I know that I still would and it's enough for me to be around him," I say fiercely with an air of finality. I give him a venomous look, daring him to challenge me.

He returns it with a chilling glare of his own, neither of us backing down.

We're finally interrupted by the sound of said Knight, but neither of us break eyesight

"That's my girl! See how feisty she is? It seems you've brought out the dragon." He exhales, "Look, you have nothing to worry about. Believe me, I've tried, and we've only kissed once, though I wouldn't even call it a kiss." He mumbles grumpily

I only drop my gaze when Ace moves to block Gray from my line of view

"Nice to hear you talk about me like that. What? Are you in love with me or something?" He jokes

I roll my eyes and shove him playfully though he doesn't even budge "Idiot."

"I thought you liked the lizard?"

"Well not at this moment," I cross my arms.

He smirked at that, "Hear that, man? She doesn't like you, so back off would ya? Look at how riled up you got her, only _I'm_ allowed to do that."

He scoffs, "I'd rather make her mad at me than leave her to you."

"Hey, man. I'm not forcing her. She said she wants me, so I'm just giving her what she wants." Ace pulls out his sword, _"So shut your dirty lizard trap."_

"Hey!" I protest, but the two are on each other before I can say Constantinople really fast.

"Ho! Hohoho! Hahahahaha!" Vivaldi's voice stops us, **"Cease this pointless drama, you pathetic imbeciles!"** She orders formidably, "Clara is sick. She is recovering! Do not be tasteless and violent in her very room."

"Ace…." I coax

I see him relax and sheath his sword

Vivaldi moves to my side and places her hands on my shoulders gently, "Clara. You are sweating, my dear." I finally notice perspiration on my nose and my sticky gown, "We shall clean you up, you must change clothes."

She sharply turns her head, "Why are you fools still standing there?! Men must leave **at once!**" she snaps with authority

After a brief moment, the door slams shut signalling them leaving, I sigh, feeling the fatigue catching up to me I take a seat on the edge of the bed. Vivaldi follows to sit beside me giving me a hand. "Are you alright, Clara?"

I hug her in thanks, but quickly pull back, "Sorry, I'm sweating on you."

She ignores the fact, opting to squeezing me tightly, "No matter. We only care that we have you to ourselves for a moment."

"Oh, Vivaldi." I smile contentedly

…

After a much needed bath, I return to the bed, resting my back against the headboard.

"Do you feel better now?" Vivaldi asks.

"Mm." I nod

She huffs annoyed, "That troublesome cur."

"No, Ace is—"

"We understand. You truly do fight for it, the knight is a lucky man to have your love." She gives me a heart-warming smile, "tell us, when shall we set the date for the wedding?"

I grin, "Whenever you are free. I want you to be there as my maid of honour."

Suddenly I'm hit with a blinding light, when I peek at Vivaldi, she's on her feet. "HO HO HO! We are most flattered! Next week will do. –gasp- We must get you your dress!" She clasps her hands together determinedly, with a spark in her eyes.

I laugh, amused at her sudden burst of energy

"We must get to work with preparations."

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense." she cuts me off decisively, "You must recuperate, we will take care of everything."

"But-"

"Now then. If you are settled, we will take our leave." She picks up her hat

I concede, "Thank you, Vivaldi. For everything. How could I ever repay you?"

Opening the door, she turns to smile at me, "Ho ho! Do not thank us, but rather, come **shopping **when we next request it."

The door softly closes and I turn to look out the window at the many trees below. I never meant for Ace to hear that, but he did, and didn't do anything to stop me from working up a rage. I rub my temples tiredly.

I hear the door open and close. Vivaldi must've forgotten to tell me something else I assume.

"Vi—Ace? Hey! At least _knock_ before you barge in here." I scold

"Sorry. I forgot." He leans closer, "it was the last thing on my… mind."

I sigh, too tired for this, "Ace, please, I'm so worn out. Just leave me be for today."

Instead of complying to my request, he hops into bed with me and places my head down to rest on his torso as a pillow.

"Let me make it up to you," he pulls up the blankets over my shoulders, "for causing you all this stress, and for our last fight."

"Hmm," I hum

"You should rest, I promise not to do anything"

"I know." I snuggle closer

"You have too much faith in me"

"I do not." I mumble defiantly even as I'm drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

Omigosh, there's still more dialogue.

About the previous chapter, I'm a little worried Ace was OOC.

…

Well, whatever. What's done is done. Don't flame me.

Chapter 10:

We decided to go for a stroll before the last assembly, this time with me leading the way so we don't get lost and at a relaxing pace.

"How is your strength holding up, Clara?"

"Fine. I was just exhausted at the assembly."

"Aw. I guess I push you too much. We can take a break, if you want." We stop at a clearing

I smirk mischievously, "You being so sweet yesterday, I feel a ton better."

I rustle through my bag, "We've got tea."

"Yeah…"

"But how about coffee for a change? I brought some with me."

"Hunh. I was wondering why your bag was so heavy. Sure, you can use this." He hands me a small portable gas stove

"Thanks, Ace"

I use it to heat the coffee while he lays out the picnic blanket

I take a sip, the hot bitter sweet liquid running down my throat pleasantly, "this is nice every once in a while."

"Yeah- it's not bad," he agrees

"Hey," I start

"Mm?"

"I want you to **score** my coffee," I grin cheekily at him

"Ha ha! What the hell?"

I hold my mug steadily, venturing shaky grounds, "one time when I visited Julius, I made him some coffee. What do you think he said after he drank it?"

"I dunno. "This is terrible and I hate you?"", Ace shrugs

I laugh, "of course not!"

I imitate his serious face, using my fingers to squish my eyebrows together, **"72 points."** I say in an odd low voice

"…"

He laughs at my terribly accurate impression of Julius "PFFT! Ah ha ha ha! He _graded_ you? And you only got a 72!"

"But out of **what**?" I huff

"Who knows?!"

"It was really cold."

Ace laughs, reclining back, "Yeah, that's kinda his thing."

"Ace…" I pause, "the doors. Let's try to open one. I can't say I'm happy about it but I think it'll lead to the clock tower if _you're_ the one opening it. But I'll come with you okay? Let's rush Julius and** force** him to take us in! If we clean out a storage space or something, I'm sure we'll find a place to stay."

I smile, imagining it, "you should work for Julius like you did before. I can't do much but I'll help Julius with his work too."

"And ill be in charge of the coffee! 72 points is embarrassing, so ill make it to 100. We can drag Julius out into the sun every once in a while. While we were in the country of hearts, we didn't have the chance to take him out once!" I plough on, "I'll make a picnic basket and—"

I'm on my back, looking up into his face as his hands grip my wrists and hold me down.

Ace sighs thoughtfully, "Hngh. That doesn't sound bad, but… I've got a feeling Julius would steal you from me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You never know. Clara. Just… Just shut up about Julius. I think _you're_ the one that wants to see him."

"I _do_… because I know you miss him and—"

He smashes his lips to mine, sparks fly, effectively cutting me off

He lifts his head and grumbles, "I hate it when you talk about other men, even Julius."

His eyes take on a dark look, "Nn… I think I know what happened during the move. _You_ were in heart castle. Maybe that's why I was pushed out of the clock tower."

His fingers wrap around my neck, applying pressure warningly, but not enough to hurt. "I'm disgusted by anything that can't be replaced.

I stare at him unwaveringly

"Hey. Clara. When you're scared, your pretty little heart _really_ starts to pound. Don't you think that's kinda hot?

I close my eyes and count to three, trying to supress my temper

"Hunh. You're not moving."

"I'm not scared, but I will be angry, if you don't back off." I breathe out calmly, "besides, if you _really _wanted to hurt me, I don't know if I could fight you off…" I shoot him a pointed look

He smiles callously, "Ha ha, probably not."

"Ace. Do you love me?"

"I love you."

"More than you love Julius?" I challenge

His grip tightens on my neck

I narrow my eyes, daring him to do it, "why don't you use your sword instead? Like you do with everyone else?"

He smirks

Then releases me, "I'm kidding" he rolls over onto his back beside me, placing his arms behind his head, "you didn't think I was _serious_ did you?

"Not for one moment," I say confidently

"I can't help but be jealous of Julius, but I won't open the door"

He pulls me closer to give me a squeezing hug, "because you're so damn _cute_," he says into my hair

"I like it when you get all fierce or upset because of me. I don't mind being lost if you're here with me." He says bluntly

"You're a fool." I scold, a little flattered and feeling my face heat up

He looks straight into my eyes, "I love you. Julius doesn't even come close. Okay?"

He jokes about killing me, and now he flatters me. Ohmygoodness. I sigh inwardly, well, what can I say? This man is mine.

"You belong to me, don't you _ever_ forget that." I growl heatedly

"Whoa. I won't. That was kinda-"

"Don't you dare!" I warn

"…sexy."

"**AAAAARRGH!"** I fly off the handle

"**YOU."** I shove him forcefully,

"**COMPLETE"** grab the nearest object

"**AND"** which was his mug

"**UTTER"** and peg it at his head

"**PIG!"**

He shields it with his arm, but I grab the next object. The stove.

* * *

"Clara." Gray's voice calls from behind me

I turn around to meet him, "Yeah? What is it? I hope nightmare didn't _escape_ again."

"No… thankfully." He smiles nervously, "I wanted to apologize, for that time I lost my temper and… you yelled at me."

"Oh. That." I was preoccupied with Ace and completely forgot

"No matter, you already said you can't stand Ace." I say dismissively.

I then pause, curiosity getting the better of me, "Why _is_ that?"

"I… Uh…" he stutters

"He reminds you of yourself when _you_ were young." Nightmare answers grinning wickedly "And you can't **stand** that. Right, Gray?"

Said man spins around, "Lord nightmare!" he shouts furiously, "_Please shut your mouth_!"

Nightmare growls defiantly, "NO! I'm getting back at you for being a **jerk** to me!"

"Don't be a child! You're supposed to be my boss!" Gray looks pissed off now.

"Is that so?" I arch a brow, "Well, now I have something to hold against you. Better watch what you say about Ace next time." I tap my forehead meaningfully

Gray coughs uncomfortably, "anyway. I'm sorry about earlier, I'll be on my way now."

"Don't worry about it, I know you were only concerned," I say easily. "But I assure you, I'll be fine."

I give him my proudest look, eyes filled with mirth, "I've made it clear to you what I am capable of, have I not?"

I leave them at that, heading over to Ace whom I spotted through my peripheral vision. I couldn't hope for any of them to understand the good I see in Ace, but I didn't care, it would be their loss. Ace may be hopeless but he's the only one who makes me this happy.

* * *

After that, I got a few more confrontations telling me to reconsider marrying Ace, but I sent them running with their tails between their legs.

Hey! It meant that no one would object at the time when the preacher would address the audience to speak or forever hold their peace. And forever hold their peace they did.

We got married, I wanted it to be a small wedding with only the people I knew, but something happened and it ended up being this massive affair with a few 100 or so randoms I'd never met before attending.

Ace's determination for everyone to not "get any ideas, I was already taken," added with Vivaldi's enthusiasm and her being the queen, it was like trying to stop a locomotive from crashing down a hill after it's chains were broken.

The dress of course was incredibly beautiful, made of exquisite silk and gossamer. I was still trying to find a way to pay back Vivaldi (-she didn't even tell me the price but I guessed, more than my grandmother-), though of course she wouldn't accept anything so I was thinking a really grand birthday present…

All in all, me and Ace were officially man and wife, much to my delight.

Oh believe me, he was just as delighted if our wedding night or honeymoon was any indication. Ahem.

We still argued, and we fought. A lot. Me breathing fire, him, callous and cold as ice

But in the end, everyone knows

That fire will _always_ melt ice.

* * *

AN: Finally! I'm done! Sorry, if no one liked it. I'm an amateur. But that feeling you get when you finish a story! Is the best feeling ever! It's been a few hours, but I'm still ecstatic, omigosh, is this what you call a high? Who needs alcohol!?

This is honestly the longest I've ever written, even though the plot's not really mine.

Feel free to drop a review, or not, I know people have busy lives and all.

If you read up to here, thank you so much, I hope it wasn't a waste of time.


End file.
